Walking her home
by PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW
Summary: Harry's life after the war! to the cute song 'walking her home' by Mark Shultz R/R


Walking her home

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot I even don't own the song Damn It!**

_Looking back he sees it all _

_It was her first date the night he came to call_

The war was over and Harry had asked Ginny if she wanted to give them another chance. She said yes and Harry was picking her up for their date. He arrived to see her, her brothers and father waiting…

_And her Dad said son,_

_Have her home on time and never leave her side_

"Now Harry I trust you completely but please have her home by ten and if you leave her you will be in deep trouble." said Mr Weasley.

"Don't worry Mr Weasley I'll have her back by five to ten and I'll walk her home personally" said Harry with a cocky grin.

"Thanks Dad, now Harry lets go" said a very worried Ginny grabbing Harry and they left to walk to town.

_He took her to a show in town_

_And he was ten feet of the ground_

Harry took Ginny to a movie at the local theatre and then took her to a cute restaurant for dinner. They talked and laughed like they never split up until it was 9:30. So they left...

_As he was walking her home _

_Holding__ her hand_

_All__ the way she smiled it stole the breathe right out of him_

As Harry walked he discretely took Ginny's hand and she just smiled at him and he felt himself stop breathing for a moment or two.

_Down that old road _

_With the stars up above_

_He remembers where he was the night he feel in love_

_He was walking her home_

As they walked Harry felt Ginny was the one and he looked up at the stars thinking t himself saying he will remember this night.

_Ten more years and a waiting room_

_At half past one_

_It's when the doctor said come in and meet your son_

Ten years after that fateful night you could see Harry stressing in the hall outside Ginny's room. When all of a sudden the doctor said "Mr Potter you can come in now to see you new born son"

_And his knees went week when he saw his wife_

_Well she was smiling as she said he's got your eyes_

Harry walked in the room then his legs went to jelly as he saw Ginny holding son number two. She was smiling as she looked at him. Harry walked to beside and he looked at his son. Ginny said "look Harry his eyes are as emerald as yours!" Harry smiled at her and their son.

_And as she slept he held her tight _

_As__ his mind went back to that first night_

Later that night Harry sat in Ginny's room holding a sleeping Albus, thanking God that James was at Sirius' place safe. He looked at Ginny and remembered that date exactly ten years ago. 

_As he was walking her home_

_Holding her hand _

_All the way she smiled and stole the breathe right out of him_

Harry chucked at how lame he was back then

_Down that old road_

_With the stars up above_

_He remembers where he was the night he feel in love_

_He was walking her home_

Harry grinned he was so ridiculously in love that night he forgot.

_And he walked her through the best days of her life_

_60 years together and he never left her side_

_A nursing home at 85_

_And the doctor said it could be her last night_

"Vivian this could very well be Mrs Potters last night" said the doctor

_And the nurse said oh should we tell him now_

_Or should he wait until tomorrow to find out?_

"Oh should we tell Mr Potter or should we just wait until tomorrow?" said Vivian

_But when they checked her room that night _

_He was laying by her side_

The doctor and nurse decided to check Mrs Potter's room to see if she was still alive. They opened the door and saw Mr Potter laying there next to Mrs Potter holding her in his arms.

Harry had a suspicion a cut feeling that Ginny was dieing and was nearly at the end. He walked into her room that night and lay by her. He didn't hear the door open then close he just thought of 85 years ago and that fateful night.

_Oh he was walking her home_

_Holding her hand_

_All the way she smiled as he said this is not the end_

Harry walked her to the door and kissed her on the lips as they pulled apart he said "this isn't the end you know" she replied "I know" she kissed him and walked into the house smiling. 

_Just for awhile they were 18  
and she was still more beautiful to him than anything_

Harry always thought she was beautiful from the age of 16 to the age of 90

_He was walking her home_

_He was walking her home_

Harry remembered that night years after she died.

_Looking back he sees it all_

_It was her first date the night he came to call_

Harry on his deathbed was thinking of that fateful date with the love of his life.

Ginny.


End file.
